


Eye of the Tiger

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Eliot Spencer, Past, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor.





	Eye of the Tiger

There was a time when he believed the fight was all he had, all he was.

Eliot Spencer was nothing more than a weapon for another man to aim, and Moreau liked him better that way.

It took a lot for Eliot to realise he could ever be free of the past and really build a future.

As a lone wolf, he did okay, but it was becoming part of a team that made him stronger, made the battle worthwhile.

He never expected a day when he didn’t have to fight, but nothing was more worth fighting for than family.


End file.
